A lighting fixture may incorporate a socket for mounting and powering a lamp. For example, a lighting fixture may include facilities for mounting a light bulb to emit illumination for a room or other area. However, conventional lamp-mounting facilities often lack sufficient flexibility to accommodate diverse applications, installation configurations, bulb styles, and user preferences.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for improved lamp mounting. For example, need exists for a lamp mounting system that can accommodate multiple types of lamp sockets. Need also exists for a lamp mounting system that can provide multiple lamp mounting positions. Need exists for a lamp mounting system that provides improved flexibility. Need further exists for a lamp mounting system that can accommodate multiple lamp sizes or styles. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved lighting.